Люк Скайуокер/Канон
|Вес= |Цвет волос=Блондин, позже белый и серый''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы'' |Цвет глаз=Голубой |Цвет лица=Светлый |Имплантаты=Кибернетическая правая кистьЗвёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар |СкрытьП= |Эпоха= |Принадлежность=*Орден джедаев *Альянс за восстановление Республики **Флот Альянса ***Красная эскадрилья ***Разбойная эскадрилья *Деревня Светлого древаЗвёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая |Учителя=*Оби-Ван Кеноби *Йода |Ученики=Бен Соло }} Люк Скайуокер ( ) — чувствительный к Силе человек, мужчина, рыцарь-джедай. Он был сыном падшего рыцаря-джедая Энакина Скайуокера и сенатора Падме Амидалы, приходился внуком Шми Скайуокер Ларс, племянником Оуэну и Беру Ларс и братом-близнецом Леи Органы. Рождённые на астероиде Полис-Масса, близнецы практически сразу стали сиротами, так как их мать умерла при родах, а отец, павший на тёмную сторону Силы и принявший имя Лорда ситов Дарт Вейдер, так и не узнал о их рождении. Люка и Лею разделили и мальчика забрал мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби, который отвёз его на планету Татуин, где передал младенца на воспитание семье Ларсов, чтобы спрятать его от Галактической Империи. На Татуине Люк рос не зная о своём происхождении, но его жизнь полностью изменилась, когда его дядя приобрёл двух дроидов, R2-D2 и C-3PO, перевозящих чертежи супероружия Империи — «Звезды Смерти». После того как его тётю и дядю убили солдаты Империи, разыскивавшие эти планы, Скайуокер, потерявший всё что у него было, отправился в опасное путешествие, чтобы доставить чертежи Альянсу повстанцев, в пути обучаясь путям Силы у Кеноби и встретившись с Ханом Соло и (не зная ещё об этом) своей сестрой, принцессой Леей Органой, членом Восстания. После того как Кеноби был убит Вейдером, Скайуокер принял участие в битве при Явине вместе с повстанцами и, направляемый духом Кеноби, смог уничтожить «Звезду Смерти». Став членом Альянса повстанцев, Люк участвовал во множестве сражений с силами Империи возглавляемых Вейдером, который охотился за Скайуокером на протяжении последующих трёх лет. После того как повстанцам пришлось покинуть свою базу во время битвы на планете Хот, Скайуокер отправился на покрытую болотами планету Дагоба, где, следуя указаниям своего погибшего наставника Кеноби, он приступил к джедайским тренировкам под руководством мастера-джедая Йоды. Однако позже Скайуокер угодил в расставленную Вейдером ловушку в Облачном городе на Беспине, где состоялась дуэль на световых мечах между ним и Лордом ситов, в ходе которой Вейдер раскрыл Люку, что является его отцом. Спустя год Скайуокер сражался в битве при Эндоре, во время которой добровольно сдался Вейдеру, когда понял, что пришло время в открытую сразиться со своим отцом и Галактическим Императором Шивом Палпатином. Несмотря на попытки Сидиуса склонить Скайуокера на тёмную сторону Силы, Люк не поддался и объявил себя джедаем. Противостоя двум ситам, Скайуокеру удалось пробудить добро в Вейдере, который, приняв искупление и вновь став Энакином Скайуокером, уничтожил Сидиуса ценой собственной жизни. Благодаря Скайуокеру битва закончилась победой Восстания, и вернувшись на Эндор Люк присоединился к общему празднованию этого события. После падения Империи Люк основал новую Академию джедаев, желая возродить Орден джедаев. Однако его предал его ученик и племянник, Бен Соло, взявший имя Кайло Рен, убивший других падаванов Люка и присоединившийся к Сноуку на Тёмной стороне Силы. Виня себя в случившимся, Люк удалился из галактики и отправился на поиски Первого храма джедаев. Годы спустя Люка нашла чувствительная к Силе мусорщица Рей, следовавшая карте, которую оставил Люк, с помощью R2-D2 и BB-8. Биография До рождения Во время Войн клонов мастер-джедай Йода отправился на поиски секретов бессмертия. Это путешествие привело джедая на Морабанд, древнюю родину ситов, где его посетили видения будущего. В конце странствия Жрица Силы Спокойствие, которая являлась проводником Йоды в его путешествии, поведала ему о том, что был ещё один Скайуокер, и Йода услышал свой голос из будущего, произносящий эти же слова . Это событие стало предзнаменованием рождения и дальнейшей судьбы Люка Скайуокера, как и его сестры-близнеца Леи. Ранние годы Люк Скайуокер родился на астероиде Полис-Масса спустя два дня после провозглашения Галактической Империи . Он и его сестра-близнец Лея, родившаяся сразу после него, были детьми сенатора Галактической Республики Падме Амидалы, которая умерла при родах, и рыцаря-джедая Энакина Скайуокера, незадолго до рождения детей павшего на тёмную сторону Силы. Чтобы уберечь детей от Империи и новообращённого Лорда ситов Дарта Вейдера, Оби-Ван Кеноби лично отвёз младенца Люка сводному брату Энакина Оуэну Ларсу и его жене Беру на планету Татуин, в то время как сенатор Бейл Органа вместе с женой, королевой Альдераана, согласились удочерить Лею. Детство Скайуокера прошло на влагодобывающей ферме Ларсов, где его дядя безуспешно старался противостоять жажде приключений юного Люка, рассказывая ему, что его отец был всего лишь "навигатором на космическом перевозчике" во времена Войн клонов. Зато тётя, Беру, часто читала мальчику книги, а однажды, когда дядя отлучился по делам в Мос-Эйсли, отвезла его в Анкорхед, где, использовав подключение к ГолоНету, показала Люку изображения лесов, рек и океанов''Новая надежда: Принцесса, негодяй и парень с фермы. Когда Люку исполнилось восемь лет, на Татуине началась Великая засуха, во время которой приспешники преступного лорда Джаббы Хатта занимались сбором "водного налога" от имени своего хозяина, не обращая внимания на трудности, которые это накладывало на фермеров-влагадобытчиков. Наивно полагая, что он может вернуть украденную у фермеров воду, юный Скайуокер ночью встал на пути у коллекторв. Почувствовав опасность, грозившую опекаемому им мальчику, Кеноби бросился на помощь Люку. Добравшись до головорезов Джаббы, джедай вырубил фары на их транспортном средстве при помощи Силы, чтобы остаться непознанным, и принялся "вырубать" всех приспешников хатта одного за другим. В испуге, одни из них, который держал в заложниках Люка, оттолкнул мальчика, из-за чего тот упал на землю и, ударившись головой, потерял сознание. После того как Кеноби расправился со всей бандой, он отвез ребёнка назад к Ларсам, где утром он был найден тётей и дядей, не подозревавшим о личности его спасителяЗвёздные войны 7. Из записок старого Бена Кеноби: Последний из своего племени. Тем не менее, несмотря на все старания дяди, юношеская жажда приключений не покидала Скайуокера, более того, она начала лишь возрастать, после того, как в нём обнаружилась природная предрасположенность к пилотированию, унаследованная от отца, которая пробудила в нём непреодолимое желание покинуть Татуин. По мере того, как всё больше друзей Люка покидали планету следуя за мечтой, он всё больше и больше обижался на дядю, который не отпускал его, оправдывая это тем, что ему по прежнему была нужна помощь Люка на ферме. На самом деле Оуэн всего лишь пытался уберечь Люка, чтобы то не пошёл по стопам своего отца. В то время, когда Люк не был занят на ферме своего дяди, он развлекался отстреливая вомп-крыс, а в возрасте тринадцати лет увлёкся гонками в опасном каньоне Беггарса на своём T-16 «Скайхуппер». Также он часто проводил время на станции «Тош» со своими друзьями: Биггсом Дарклайтером, Лэйзом «Фиксером» ЛонознеромStar Wars: Card Trader, Кэми Марстрап, Винди и Диком; которые иногда называли его "Червяком"Звёздные войны 5: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 5. В своём желании покинуть Татуин Люк был готов поступить в Имперскую академию вместе с Дарклайтером, который отговорил его от этого, когда в последний раз навестил друзей в Анкорхеде. Тогда же он рассказал Люку что планирует дезертировать из Империи и присоединиться к Альянсу за восстановление Республики. Галактическая гражданская война Прощание с Татуином Приобретение двух дроидов, R2-D2 и C-3PO, дядей Скайуокера навсегда изменило жизнь молодого парня. Вскоре после того, как Люк обнаружил скрытое в дроиде-астромеханике R2-D2 сообщение для Оби-Вана Кеноби, он оказался атакован народом песков, от которых парня спас старый Бен Кеноби. Вскоре юноша узнал что некогда Кеноби был джедаем, служившим во время Войн клонов вместе с отцом Скайуокера. Он рассказал Люку, что его отец не был пилотом грузового корабля, а являлся рыцарем-джедаем, которого сразил Дарт Вейдер. По пути в Анкорхед Скайуокер и Кеноби наткнулись на группу убитых джав, тех самых, которые продали дроидов дяде Люка. Услышав предположение Кеноби, что убить торговцев могли имперские штурмовики, Скайуокер, испуганный тем, что они могли просмотреть торговые записи джав, немедленно отправился домой, надеясь спасти дядю с тётей. Однако вернувшись он обнаружил, что опоздал. Его родные были убиты Империей. Оставшись без семьи, Люк согласился отправиться с Кеноби на Альдераан, чтобы доставить астродроида, хранившего в себе чертежи «Звезды Смерти», Бейлу Органе, по просьбе его дочери, принцессы Леи Органы. По дороге в Мос-Эйсли Кеноби начал обучать юношу, дав Скайуокеру первый урок, из которого тот усвоил основы джедайской медитацииОружие джедая: Приключения Люка Скайуокера. Прибыв в город они посетили одну из кантин Мос-Эйсли, где Люк чудом избежал драки с беглым преступником Пондой Баба. Там же Скайуокер и Кеноби нашли способ покинуть планету, встретившись с Ханом Соло и его первым помощником Чубаккой. Заключив с ними сделку, пообещав заплатить две тысячи кредитов сразу и пятнадцать после прибытия на Альдераан, Кеноби сказал Люку продать его спидер чтобы заплатить первый взнос. Спасение с «Звезды Смерти» После успешного побега от штурмовиков на корабле Соло «Тысячелетний сокол», Кеноби приступил к объяснению Скайуокеру путей Силы, что крайне веселило Соло. Однако занятие прервалось, когда корабль прибыл в систему Альдераан и они обнаружили что планета уничтожена. Практически сразу после этого они приметили патрульный звёздный истребитель TIE/LN и, проследовав за ним, они пришли к выводу, что истребитель держит путь к, как им изначально показалось, небольшому спутнику, который оказался ничем иным как «Звездой Смерти». Захваченные её притягивающим лучом, они оказались на борту гигантской космической станции. Оказавшись на борту, Люк и Хан вырубили двух штурмовиков и переоделись в их броню, в то время как Кеноби в одиночку отправился отключать притягивающий луч. Однако когда R2-D2 обнаружил, что Лея Оргна содержится под стражей на станции, Скайуокер уговорил Соло отправиться на её спасение. С помощью Хана и Чубакки, троица сумела проникнуть в тюремный блок, притворившись что сопровождают пленного вуки. Но освобождение принцессы из заточения не обошлось без осложнений. Чтобы не быть убитыми прибывшими имперскими войсками, беглецы были вынуждены удирать через шахту мусоропровода, которая привела их в уплотнитель мусора. Выбравшись из уплотнителя, Скайуокер и Органа отделились от Соло и Чубакки, чтобы немного позже вновь воссоединиться и встретиться с дроидами в одном из ангаров станции, где был пришвартован «Сокол». В конечном итоге им удалось покинуть «Звезду Смерти», но для этого Кеноби пришлось пожертвовать своей жизнью в дуэли с Дартом Вейдером. Увидев смерть своего наставника, Люка обуяла ярость, но в то же время пришло смятение и отчаяние, и Органа попыталась как-то облегчить разрывавшие его чувства, выразив сожаление о его потере. Скрывшись от Империи, экипаж «Сокола» укрылся на базе повстанцев на Явине 4, не подозревая о том, что Империя смогла проследить за ними и что «Звезда Смерти» уже приближалась к ним. Герой Восстания Явин 4 По прибытии на Явин 4, их встретил коммандер Уиллард, которому Органа представила Скайуокера, так как он выразил желание стать пилотом Альянса повстанцев. После этого они покинули Люка и он встретился с Веджем Антиллесом, который был его куратором во время лётных тестов на симуляторе. Спустя чуть более чем 30 секунд Люк провалил тест, на что более опытный пилот посоветовал Скайуокеру слушать его наставления и не отчаиваться. И со второй попытки Люк, воспользовавшись наставлениями Антиллеса, смог превзойти наилучший результат Антиллеса и поставить новый рекорд, из-за чего Уиллард согласился принять его без предварительной подготовки. Скайуокер был приписан к Красному звену и получил позывной Красный-5. После общего разбора плана нападения на приближающуюся «Звезду Смерти», Скайуокер начал приготовления к атаке, когда встретился с Соло, загружавшего свою награду за спасение Органы на «Сокол», и готовившегося покинуть базу Альянса. Скайуокер попытался убедить его остаться и помочь им в борьбе с Империей, но Соло отказался, что глубоко расстроило Люка. Попрощавшись с Органой, Скайуокер отправился к своему звёздному истребителю T-65B «X-wing», когда встретился со старым другом — Биггсом Дарклайтером, который являлся лидером одного из звеньев в предстоящей битве. В завершении их короткой встречи, Дарклайтер пообещал Люку, что они расскажут друг другу множество историй после возвращения. Во время битвы при Явине Скайуокер стал свидетелем смерти многих своих товарищей, включая Дарклайтера. После того как лидеры обеих эскадрилий были убиты, Люк самолично возглавил решающую атаку. Благодаря своевременно пришедшему на помощь «Тысячелетнему соколу» и с поддержкой духа Кеноби, Скайуокер смог с одного выстрела, и при помощи Силы, направившей протонные торпеды точно в цель, уничтожить грозную боевую станцию. Следующим утром он, Чубакка и Хан Соло были награждены медалью за доблесть, за мужество проявленное в бою. thumb|220px|Скайуокер, наблюдающий за тем, как шаттл Органы вырвался с Явина. Сразу после завершения церемонии Скайуокер порекомендовал Органе провести немного времени наедине со своей скорбью о погибшей семье и потерянном доме. Позже он и Антиллес, как единственные оставшиеся в живых члены Красной группы, получили задание от генерала Яна Додонны догнать на своих «X-wing»'ах корабль своенравной принцессы и сопроводить его обратно в Великий храм массасси. Пилоту её шаттла, Эваан Варлеин, однако, удалось перехитрить преследователей и совершить прыжок в гиерпространство, держа курс на Набу, куда две девушки направились в сопровождении R2-D2Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 1. Позже Люк вновь встретился с Органой после её возращения с успешной миссии.Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 5. Вскоре после этого Скайуокеру было присвоено звание лейтенанта и он получил возможность отправляться на регулярные многочисленные самостоятельные миссии''Наследник джедаев. «Сокровище пустыни» Получив поручение от адмирала Джиала Акбара, Скайуокер отправился на Родию, для налаживания тайного пути поставки вооружения Альянсу. Отправившись туда на корабле «Сокровище пустыни», пилотируемом Накари Келен, в сопровождении R2-D2, Скайуокер по пути помог купоханскому кораблю, на котором, этого он ещё не знал, перевозились жизненно важные данные о Драсиле Бефорин, недалеко от Лланика, после чего продолжил свой путь на Родию, где его встретил Ланит Чекку, доставивший его в Тупил. Во время делового разговора с Танич Сунтой, родианка заговорила с ним о джедаях. От неё Скайуокер получил световой меч её дяди. thumb|200px|Скайуокер защищает Драсилу Бефорин на Деноне. Убив гхеста, Скайуокер взялся за изучение светового меча Хуулика и попробовал попрактиковать телекинез, пока заживали его раны, но сигнал тревоги для «Сокровища пустыни» вынудил его бросить всё и в спешке покинуть Родию, чтобы встретиться с Акбаром и Органой на борту «Обещания». Там ему поручили миссию на Деноне, но прежде чем отправиться туда, необходимость в улучшении «Сокровища» вынудила его сначала полететь на спутник под названием Фекс, для выполнения другого задания вместе с Келен. Предупреждённый Органой слепо не доверять Келен, Скайуокер, вместе с R2-D2 и Накари, отправился на Пашер, чтобы получить от её отца сведения об их месте назначения и необходимом для выживании в атмосфере Фекса снаряжении, после чего они отправились на спутник. После успешного обнаружения «Жнеца» и получив за это вознаграждение, Скайуокер и Келен вернулись на Родию, чтобы внести необходимые изменения в «Сокровище пустыни». Закончив улучшение корабля, двое повстанцев вернулись на «Обещание», чтобы получить больше сведений о миссии на Деноне от Органы и Акбара. Она заключалась в том, чтобы добравшись до планеты так быстро, как это возможно, встретиться с их связным по имени Сакхет, и подготовить освобождение Бефорин. Следуя плану, Люк и Накари смогли уйти от агентов Имперской службы безопасности и покинуть Денон на «Сокровище» вместе с гивинеанкой-шифровальщиком на борту. Несмотря на некоторые заминки во время пути, включая долгую остановку на Купохе, они в конечном итоге достигли Омерета. Однако там «Сокровище» перехватили охотники за головами и между повстанцами и их преследователями началась схватка. Несмотря на блистательную победу, Келен всё же была убита одним из охотников за головами, и её смерть очень сильно опечалила Люка, который начал испытывать к ней чувства. Проведя какое-то время наедине с грустными мыслями о всех тех, кого он потерял во время войны, Скайуокер в итоге завершил свою миссию — доставил Бефорин домой к её семье и встретился с майором Бреном Дерлингом. После этого Люк отвёз тело Келен её отцу, а позже будет размышлять о том, что научился перемещать объекты при помощи Силы благодаря её поддержке. Деварон После многочисленных совместных миссий с Антиллесом, за время которых они научились безоговорочно доверять друг другу, Скайуокер принял участие в миссии Красной эскадрильи над планетой Гиджу: он помогал оборонять транспорт, перевозящий подпольных лидеров повстанцев до их эвакуации с планеты, вместе с Антиллесом и коммандером Нарра. После успешного завершения операции члены эскадрильи выполнили протокол рассеивания. Скайуокер и R2-D2 уже было взяли курс на Деварон, когда Люка посетило видение будущих событий, которые должны были произойти на этой планете. Вскоре он вновь встретился с Антиллесом и Нарра, который направил его, C-3PO и R2-D2 на задание для канцлера Мон Мотмы. После заправки корабля, троица отправилась на планету Вифорла-11 и вышла из гиперпространства в системе Тертиари Юсаита, но нападение Империи вынудило их вернуться на Деварон для починки «Y 4», и на этот раз Люк позволил Силе привести его в Храм Эдит. Совершив посадку в городе Тикару, Скайуокер оставил свой корабль для починки Кивасу и его дочери Фарнай, воспользовавшись псевдонимом "Корл Маркус", и отправился на станцию, где ему сообщили, что доступ к Храму запрещён. Отдохнув и увидив во время отдыха видение прошлого, он покинул станцию и вновь встретился с Фарнай, которой на этот раз раскрыл свою настоящую личность. В конечном итоге, Люк нашёл проводника к Храму. Им оказался Сарко Планк, который провёл его и двух дроидов практически к самому Эдиту, где Скайуокер обнаружил скрытый вход в Храм и вошёл в него в одиночку, сопровождаемый лишь дроидами. Во время прибывания в Храме, Скайуокер часто слышал голос Кеноби, который говорил ему различные наставления. Там же Люк смог найти секретную комнату, где обнаружил трёх тренировочных дроидов. Вспомнив уроки, которые давал ему Кеноби на борту «Сокола», Скайуокер смог выполнить эти упражнения спустя несколько дней тренировок, но к тому времени его уже обнаружили имперцы, у которых был приказ задержать его и его звёздный истребитель, для чего они использовали Фарнай в качестве заложницы. Однако неожиданно для всех, Люку на помощь пришёл Планк, напавший на штурмовиков со своим электропосохом, при этом он отметил, что Скайуокер всего лишь падаван. Однако борьба с общим врагом не сделала их союзниками. После победы над штурмовиками, Планк, планировавший разграбить Храм, чтобы расплатиться со своими долгами, вызвал Люка на дуэль, во время которой, когда понял, что его будет непросто победить в равной схватке, использовал гранату, чтобы ослепить Скайуокера. В тот момент, когда Планк готовился нанести смертельный удар, Фарнай помешала ему и это дало Люку время чтобы придти в себя и разрубить световым мечом блок управления системы жизнеобеспечения Планка, после чего скинул его и его электропосох в яму, ведущую на нижние уровни Храма. После этого Скайуокер вернулся к Фарнай, которая обработала и перевязала его раны, а Люк поклялся что станет джедаем, восстановит Орден и однажды вернётся в Эдит. К тому моменту, как в Храм нагрянуло подкрепление Империи, Люк, Фарнай и дроиды уже покинули его территорию. Вернувшись в Тикару, Скайуокер воспользовался восстановленным Кивасом истребителем, чтобы остановить охоту пикхронов, прежде чем покинуть Деварон. Саймун-1 Вместе с Органой, Соло, Чубаккой, R2-D2 и C-3PO, Скайуокер принял участие в операции по проникновению на Саймун-1. Для этого, команда повстанцев угнала корабль эмиссара, направленного Джаббой Хаттом вести переговоры о заключении сделки на поставку оружия с военного завода «Альфа». Роль эмиссара взял на себя Соло, а Лея и Люк замаскировались под его телохранителей''Звёздные войны 1: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 1. Проникнув на завод, повстанцы раскрыли себя перед инспектором Эггадином, который сопровождал их и провёл в центральный пункт питания станции. Пока Органа, Соло и R2-D2 устраивали диверсию, с целью уничтожения завода, Скайуокер стоял на стороже и наблюдал за приближением подкрепления войск Империи, используя те немногие знания о Силе, чтобы почувствовать чьё-либо присутствие рядом с собой. Однако, вместо имперцев он почувствовал пленных рабов, запертых в клетке, и отправился их освобождать, когда Чубакка предупредил всех о прибытии Вейдера. Преисполненый решимости вступить в схватку с Вейдером, убившим его отца и Кеноби, Люк услышал голос своего учителя, говорящий ему бежать, как раз в тот момент, когда Скайуокер лицом к лицу встретился с Тёмным лордом. Однако Вейдер не увидел в нём противника и быстро выхватив меч из рук Люка, соберался было убить его, когда осознал, что световой меч, который он забрал у Скайуокера, некогда ранее принадлежал ему. Но в это время в их дуэль вмешался Соло на AT-ATе, проломивший стену завода на шагоходе и, таким образом, дав Скайуокеру и рабам шанс сбежатьЗвёздные войны 2: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 2. thumb|left|200px|Вейдер с лёгкостью одержал победу в схватке на световых мечах со Скайуокером. Видя как много освобождённых им рабов гибнет под огнём имперцев, Скайуокер пожалел о своём решении бежать, и продолжить битву он решил на гравицикле. После того, как управляемый повстанцами шагоход открыл огонь по Вейдеру, Скайуокер получил шанс вернуть свой световой меч, подобрав его из под завала, и направился на помощь своим товарищам, которые в этот момент оказались в ловушке внутри сваленного Вейдером AT-AT'а, и прикрыл их огнём. Вызвавшись окончательно уничтожить завод, Скайуокер нарушил приказ Органы и, воспользовавшись угнанным гравициклом, взорвал питающее ядро базы, несмотря на угрозу встретиться с Вейдером. После этого он сумел вернуться на «Тысячелетний сокол» и покинуть Саймун-1, но вместо эйфории от победы, он чувствовал себя разбитым и угнетённымЗвёздные войны 3: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 3. Возвращение на Татуин Вернувшись к флоту Альянса, Скайуокер продолжил практиковаться в технике владения световым мечом. Во время такой тренировки его навестила Органа. Тогда же Люк сказал ей, что его больше не интересуют какие-либо миссии и что он больше не считает себя джедаем и представляет большую опасность для всех, до тех пор — пока не поймёт, кто он на самом деле. А до этого ему слишком опасно находиться рядом с Альянсом. По этой причине он попросил Лею позволить ему уйти. Несмотря на встревоженность Соло и Органы, Люк, вместе с R2-D2, на своём «X-Wing»'е покинул флот и направился на Татуин. В надежде найти какие-то подсказки в хижине Кеноби, Скайуокер и R2 совершили своё путешествии через пустыню к заброшенному жилищу, которое они нашли разграбленным таскенами, разбежавшихся как только Люк активировал свой световой меч''Звёздные войны 4: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 4. Внутри хижины Скайуокер приказал R2 просканировать разграбленное жилище на предмет чего-нибудь, что могло бы представлять какую-либо ценность и астродроид смог обнаружить маленький ящик, предназначенный Люку. Но прежде чем Скайуокер сумел рассмотреть содержимое, светошумовая граната Бобы Фетта вывела из строя R2-D2 и ослепила егоЗвёздные войны 5: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 5. Нацелив свою винтовку на голову Люка, Фетт уже было собирался выстрелить, но Скайуокер смог дать ему отпор, несмотря на временную слепоту. Но, невзирая на неё и многочисленные раны, нанесённые Феттом, Скайуокер смог отбить выстрел охотника за головами в него самого, но в ту же секунду Фетт в гневе набросился на парняЗвёздные войны 6: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 6. В тот момент, когда Люк находился на волоске от того, чтобы быть убитым Феттом своим же световым мечом, ему на помощь пришёл R2-D2, который ударил охотника за головами ящиком Кеноби по голове, тем самым вырубив его. Всё ещё не имея возможности видеть, Скайуокер попросил R2-D2 помочь ему добраться до их «X-Wing»'а. Взлетев с планеты и направляясь в неизвестном направлении, Люк принялся читать одну из найденных в ящике записок из дневника Кеноби, одна из которых, описывающая Великую засуху, касалась его самого. Однако, то, что в записках были описаны лишь фрагменты из жизни Кеноби и не было ничего о боях на световых мечах или о Силе, разочаровало его. В надежде найти ответы, Люк решил отправиться на Корусант, где когда-то находился Храм джедаевЗвёздные войны 8: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 1. Нар-Шаддаа Однако прежде чем навестить столицу, Скайуокер отправился на Нар-Шаддаа, чтобы нанять контрабандиста в одном из местных баров, который бы скрытно доставил его в сердце Империи. Но его наивность и неопытность в ведении дел с преступниками, сделала его лёгкой мишенью для бармена забрака. Чтобы защититься от напавших на него, по приказу бармена, посетителей бара, Люку пришлось воспользовался своим световым мечом, и увидев это, забрак предложил ему сделку, согласно которой, он доставит его на Коррусант, в обмен на оружие джедая. Несмотря на то, что Люк отказался, его меч всё же был украден таинственным вором, и это вынудило Скайуокера бросится за ним в погоню, а всех остальных в баре отправились в погоню за ним. Погоня отстала лишь когда Люк и вор добежали до Хатта-тауна, где тот хотел было сбежать, прицепившись к летящему над ними спидеру своей магна-перчаткой, но прыгнувший вслед за ним Скайуокер смог уцепится за ногу вора. Не выдержав такой нагрузки, магна-перчатка отцепилась, и они вдвоём упали вниз, на заваленные мусором улицы Хатта-таунаЗвёздные войны 9: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 2. На улице они встретили Граккуса Хатта, в сопровождении двух IG-100 «Магнастражей», который присвоил Скайуокера и его меч себе, назвав их своей собственностью. Когда Люк попробовал воспротивиться такой участи, он был немедленно оглушён мощнейшим ударом кулака Гракккуса, после чего Скайуокера, в бессознательном состоянии, отнесли в личную коллекцию артефактов джедаев хатта. Когда Люк пришёл в себя, хатт показал ему голокрон, и потребовал чтобы он открыл его, на что выделил пять секунд, по истечению которых, парня должны были казнить. На последней секунде Скайуокеру удалось открыть голокрон, как и несколько других, находившихся в хранилище, и это, к большому удовольствию хатта, означало, что парень станет отличным украшением его коллекции, как экземпляр "последнего живого джедая". После этого Скайуокера отвели на арену Граккуса, где тот встретился с слугой и рабом хатта — "распорядителем игр"Звёздные войны 10: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 3. Таинственный человек приступил к обучению Скайуокера владению его световым мечом, чтобы тот хорошо выступил на публике во время готовящегося Граккусом представления, кульминацией которого должна была стать смерть "последнего джедая". Поначалу Люк отказался сражаться, но затем, "распорядитель игр" рассказал ему, что Храма джедаев на Корусанте больше нет и на его месте теперь воздвигнут Имперский дворец, а последние крупицы наследия джедаев хранятся в коллекции Граккуса, после чего вернул световой меч Скайуокера его владельцу. Подобрав меч, Люк принял предложение "распорядителя" и приступил к тренировкам, чтобы подготовить себя к битве на арене. Помимо дуэлей со своим новым инструктором, Скайуокер также практиковался сражаясь со множеством «Магнастражей», но вскоре световой меч его отца снова забрали. Перед самым поединком на арене Граккус рассказал Люку, что мусорщики нашли «X-Wing» Скайуокера и дневник Кеноби, который хатт, теперь, с радостью добавит в свою коллекциюЗвёздные войны 11: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 4. Вскоре после этого разговора с Граккусом, Скайуокера вывели на арену, где его представили многочисленной публике как "последнего джедая", после чего представили его противника — Конго Потрошителя. Увидев противника, Скайуокер активировал выданный ему световой меч, лезвие которого оказалось зелёным, и вступил в схватку с чудовищем. Но бой с существом, покрытым устойчивой к лезвию светового меча бронёй, оказался труднее, чем представлял себе Скайуокер. Вскоре Конго сумел схватить Люка, на радость публике, которая тут же принялась скандировать, чтобы монстр убил его, но к удаче Скайуокера, неожиданно пришёл в действие шоковый ошейник чудовища, активированный распорядителем игр. Как оказалось, "распорядитель игры" был агентом Империи по имени Крил, о чём он и рассказал Граккусу после диверсии со зверем на арене. После этого он заявил, что берёт Скайуокера под свою опеку, и в это время на арену ворвались пилоты TIE истребителей, тут же арестовавшие Люка и хатта. Однако Граккус не собирался сдаваться с такой лёгкостью и активировал электромагнитный импульс, который вывел из строя оружие имперцев, после чего хатт принялся крушить штурмовиков врукопашнуюЗвёздные войны 12: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 5. В это время Скайуокер оказался схвачен несколькими бойцами Империи, пока R2-D2 (который перед этим проник в дворец хатта и нашёл там световой меч отца Люка) не бросил ему на арену его световой меч. Подобрав его, Люк быстро расправился с окружившими его солдатами, что вынудило Крила вступить с ним в схватку. Крил, оказавшийся штурмовиком, принадлежащим "Кулаку Вейдера", сбил Скайуокера на землю, но в их схватку вмешался Граккус, который напал на своего бывшего слугу, и тем самым спас Люка. Избавившись от преследователей, Люк столкнулся с Ханом, Леей и Чубаккой (которые пришли ему на помощь с разных концов галактики, после того, как получили призыв о помощи, отправленный R2-D2), которые также были вооружены световыми мечами, полученными от R2-D2, и вместе они вступили в схватку против имперцев. R2-D2 также вернул Люку дневник Кеноби, но он хотел вернуться в музей Граккуса чтобы взять оттуда как можно больше ценных артефактов, но так как на арену прибыло подкрепление штурмовиков с рабочими бластерами, Чубакке пришлось схватить и удерживать Люка, чтобы не позволить ему сделать это. Выбравшись с арены, они вернулись на «Тысячелетний сокол» и покинули Нар-Шаддаа. Врогас-Вас Выполняя поручение Альянса, Скайуокер отправился на Врогас-Вас, где находился покинутый Храм джедаев. Всё ещё отзываясь на позывной "Красный-5", он, в составе своей эскадрильи, был размещён на орбите планеты, где проводилась подготовка к совместным с Синей и Жёлтой эскадрильями учениям. Во время учебной битвы, на орбиту прибыл Вейдер на своём TIE Усовершенствованном и вступил в бой с Синей и Жёлтой эскадрильями, во время которой уничтожил обе. Сражаясьс ним, Скайуокер вскоре понял, что не сможет одолеть Вейдера в битве на истребителях. Поэтому, попросив прощения у своего второго пилота R2-D2, он вышел из боевого построения и направил свой истребитель прямиком в корабль Вейдера, надеясь, разбив свой «X-wing» о его TIE Усовершенствованный x1, таким образом, убить сита. Во время столкновения, стабилизаторы обеих кораблей оказались повреждены и Скайуокер с Вейдером потерпели крушение на поверхности Врогас-Васа.Звёздные войны: Крушение Вейдера, часть 1'' Истребитель Скайуокера разбился возле развалин Храма джедаев, откуда он наблюдал за уничтожением Серой эскадрильи, отправленной для уничтожения Вейдера. Став свидетелем этой битвы, Люк отложил изучение секретов Храма и отправился в сторону сражения, полный решимости помочь своим товарищам. Эр'Кит Спустя какое-то время после получения звания каммандера, Скайуокер был направлен на пустынную планету Эр'Кит, где местное население терроризировала группировка наёмников, известная как Рота «Малакор». Прибыв на Эр'Кит для расследования, Скайуокер ощути таинственное эхо в Силе, из-за чего сделал предположение о том, что на планете происходит нечто большее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Поэтому он заручился поддержкой агента, у которого был опыт ведения боевых действий в пустыне. Вместе они нанесли поражение заставе и базе наёмников. Чтобы быстрее достичь прогресса в расследовании, Скайуокер и агент выяснили от присутствовавших в секторе имперских оперативников, что поставки снабжения Империи на Эр'Кит проходили через Нар-Шадаа, что наводило на мысли о проведение некой крупной тайной операции. В конечном итоге Скайуокеру и агенту удалось арестовать лидера наёмников. После чего Скайуокер успешно выследил оставшихся членов роты «Малакор», скрывавшихся в заброшенной деревне.Звёздные войны: Вторжение, Компания Повстанцев: Эхо Силы Среди имущества наёмников Скайуокер и агент нашли документы, указывавшие на то, что рота «Малакор» готовила корабль для поставки грузов в некую точку. Последовав по указанным в корабле координатам, Люк и агент обнаружили расположенную на планете имперскую базу. Позже они провели серию атак на несколько баз Империи, пока не обнаружили разведданные о проводимой Империей операции на Эр'Ките. Имея данные о местонахождении базы, где размещались основные силы Империи на Эр'Ките, Скайуокер совершил нападение на неё при поддержки Органы. Силы Повстанцев сравняли базу с землёй, что нанесло огромный урон для проводимых Империей операций. Однако данных о секретных экспериментах, проводимых Империей на планете, по прежнему недоставало, но постепенно Скайуокер обнаружил в различных регистрационных журналах записи, указывавшие на то, что рота «Малакор» была нанята Имперской службой безопасности. Наёмники насильно сгоняли местных жителей с обжитых мест для освобождения пространство под Проект «Скрытое око», который был направлен на подготовку спящих агентов, которые должны были проникнуть во все уголки галактики. К тому моменту проект был готов к выпуску первой партии шпионов. В огромной спешке Скайуокер и агент направили свои войска на базу проекта «Скрытое око», уничтожив её плацдарм и выведя из строя все установки, тем самым навсегда положив конец разрабатываемому Империей проекту.После победы Скайуокер поблагодарил агента за его службу, а сам остался на какое-то время на Эр'Ките, где выполнял другие задания для командования Повстанцев. Хот Спустя три года после уничтожения «Звезды Смерти» Люк находился на новой базе повстанцев на планете Хот, где был приписан к Разбойной эскадрилье и занимался регулярным патрулированием покрытых снегом окрестностей базы «Эхо». Однажды, во время разведки территории вокруг базы, на Люка напала вампа, от удара которой он потерял сознание и пришёл в себя только в её пещере. Притянув к себе, при помощи Силы, выпавший световой меч, Скайуокер сумел сбежать, но после долгой дороги под пронизывающим ледяным ветром в сильнейшей метели, он вскоре упал от истощения. Находясь на грани гибели он увидел призрак Кеноби, который сказал ему отправляться в систему Дагоба и разыскать там мастера-джедая Йоду. Спасённый Ханом, Люк был помещён в бакто-камеру, где какое-то время проходил лечение. Вскоре после его выздоровления Вейдер смог обнаружить базу «Эхо» при помощи одного из разведывательных дроидов и сразу же приказала атаковать базу Альянса, что вынуди повстанцев немедленно приступить к эвакуации с планеты. Попрощавшись со своими друзьями,Империя наносит ответный удар: Итак, ты хочешь быть джедаем? Люк возглавил Разбойную эскадрилью на своём аэроспидере в разгоревшейся битве. Во время боя его стрелок, Дак Ралтер, был убит, а аэроспидер подбит. Люк смог выбраться из повреждённого спидера и в одиночку, при помощи своего светового меча и взрывчатки, уничтожил шагоход. Когда силы Империи смогли сломить оборону повстанцев и последний их транспортник покинул планету, Люк, вместе с R2-D2, покинул планету на своём «X-wing»'е. Дагоба Люк прибыл на Дагоба, где столкнулся с бывшим гранд-мастреом Ордена джедаев — Йодой. При их первой встрече Люк проявлял явное разочарование и нетерпеливость, что проявлялось в его вспыльчивом обращении с Йодой, который поначалу держал свою личность в секрете, и целенаправленно испытывал терпение Скайуокера, рассказав ему историю о трёх братьях. Вскоре Люк поменял своё отношение к невысокому существу, когда узнал кто оно на самом деле. Но Йода не сразу согласился взять Скайуокера в ученики, и нехотя согласился только после того, когда за парня вступился призрак Кеноби. Обучение давалось Люку нелегко, так как приключения и прошлый опыт научили его действовать быстро и полагаться на эмоциональные инстинкты. Одним из испытаний для Люка было войти в пещеру, где была сильна тёмная сторона Силы. Проигнорировав совет Йоды, не брать с собой оружие, Люк вошёл туда, взяв свой световой меч. В пещере он столкнулся с видением самого себя, одетым в доспехи Вейдера. После этого учитель и ученик встретили взбешённую самку элефота, которую Скайуокер смог успокоить, отведя животное к её детёнышу. Вскоре Люка посетило видение страданий Хан Соло и Леи Органы в Облачном городе на Беспине. Несмотря на предостережения Йоды и Кеноби, Скайуокер в спешке покинул Дагобу и отправился на помощь своим друзьям, но перед этим пообещал учителю вернуться и закончить своё обучение. Ловушка Вейдера Прибыв на восточную платформу Облачного города, Скайуокер почувствовал присутствие Вейдера, и направился к ближайшему строению, где тут же попал под обстрел Бобы Фетта, шедшего в сопровождении штурмовиков и имперских офицеров, конвоировавших пленных Органу, Чубакку и C-3PO на командный корабль Вейдера. Принцесса попыталась предупредить Скайуокера о ловушке, но тот всё равно попал в камеру карбонитной заморозки, где его поджидал Дарт Вейдер, намеревавшийся заморозить парня в карбоните и в таком виде доставить его Императору. Скайуокер вступил в жестокую схватку с Лордом Вейдером. После того, как тёмный владыка отрубил Люку кисть правой руки, он предложил ослабленному юноше перейти на тёмную сторону Силы и присоединиться к нему, чтобы вместе свергнуть Императора и "привнести порядок в галактику." В попытке склонить Люка на свою сторону, Вейдер раскрыл ему, что являлся его отцом. Шокированный и испуганный открывшейся ему неожиданной правдой, которую он в то время отказался воспринять,Возвращение джедая: Опасайся мощи Тёмной стороны!'' и предложением Вейдера присоединиться к нему, Люк принял решение, что смерть будет лучшей альтернативой, чем предательство, и бросился в глубокую шахту, над которой висел. Но падение не принесло ему гибель. Соскользнув по закруглению шахты, Люк невредимым очутился на её дне. Но к неудаче Скайуокера, его вытянуло сквозь вентиляционное отверстие за пределы парящего города. Однако Люк сумел зацепиться за наружный флюгер, что уберегло его от падения и смерти. Слабый и беспомощный, Люк обратился к Кеноби за помощью, но безуспешно, однако затем, через Силу, он смог призвать на помощь Органу. Вскоре «Тысячелетний сокол», управляемый Лэндо Калриссианом с Органой, Чубаккой и дроидами на борту, прибыли ему на помощь. После того как они смогли покинуть Беспин, и «Сокол» оторвался от флота Империи, Вейдер через Силу обратился к Люку, назвав его "сын." Услышав слово, которое он всю жизнь мечтал услышать, горло Люка сжали слёзы, но в этот момент Сокол, благодаря R2-D2, смог совершить гиперпрыжок. Вернувшись к флоту повстанцев, Скайуокеру установили протез взамен утраченной кисти на борту фрегата «Небулон-Б» «Искупление», откуда Калриссиан и Чубакка направились на поиски Соло. Застига После того, как командование Красной эскадрильей перешло к Антиллесу, что последовало за его повышением до лидера эскадрильи, чему Скайуокер был очень рад, Люк отклонил предложение вернуться в эскадрилью и предпочёл остаться на борту «Искупления».Движущаяся мишень: Приключения принцессы Леи Попав на Застигу, он и R2-D2 были среди тех, кто приветствовал Органу при её прибытии на планету, после того как она и C-3PO сошли с «Меллкраулера», пилотируемого его владельцем Ниеном Нунбом и лейтенантом Калуаном Эматтом. Когда Органа удалилась на встречу с верховным руководством Восстания, Скайуокер и Нунб встретились с Антиллесом, чтобы обсудить "разведывательные тактики". Тогда же Антиллес отказался платить за выпивку салластанца. Позже Люк вернулся к Лее, чтобы сопроводить принцессу до её апартаментов, прежде чем вернуться к себе домой. Спустя два дня он вновь встретился с ней, после чего вернулся на своём шаттле обратно на «Искупление». Вскоре после этого Люк отправился на Котлис, где выяснил местонахождение Хана, пленённого во дворце Джаббы Хатта и по прежнему замороженного в карбоните, и где он находился, ожидая сигнала общего сбора от флота Альянса. Там Люк разработал план спасения Соло, когда с ним, после возвращения с успешной операции «Жёлтая луна», связалась Органа и выразила решимость присоединиться к нему в его попытке спасти кореллианского контрабандиста. Спасение Соло Спустя год после битвы при Хоте,Star Wars in 100 Scenes Скайуокер приступил к выполнению своего плана по спасению Хана Соло из заточения у Джаббы Хатта. Вновь вернувшись на Татуин, Люк посетил хижину Кеноби, где нашёл недостающие запчасти, оставленных для него старым джедаем, необходимые для создания собственного светового меча. В то время, пока его друзья заканчивали приготовления для совершения спасательной операции, Скайуокер в одиночку отправился в пустыню к пещере, которую они выбрали в качестве точки сбора. Создавая новый световой меч, он, используя Силу, оживил кибер-кристалл, создав таким образом личное оружие, ставшее практически продолжением его самого. Поначалу Скайуокер не принимал участие в операции, ожидая что Органа, в образе Боушха, сможет проникнуть во дворец Джаббы и освободить Хана без его участия, но этот план осуществился лишь отчасти. Проникнув во дворец, Лея была схвачена, после чего отправила Скайуокеру и Калриссиану сообщение о своём пленении, таким образом оповестив Лака о необходимости его вовлечения в операцию. Искусное владение Силой позволило Скайуокеру пройти через гаморреанцев, охранявших вход во дворец Джаббы, и убедить мажордома, Биба Фортуну, провести его к хатту, но сам Джабба не поддался на приёмы Силы, и попытался скормить Скайуокера своему ранкору. Люку удалось победить чудовище, что вызвало ярость у Джаббы, который приказал казнить всех пленных героев Альянса, включая недавно размороженного Хана, в большой яме Каркуна. Оказавшись над ямой, Скайуокер, при помощи R2-D2, который хранил его световой меч и кинул его Люку, когда тот подал знак, смог избежать казни и спасти остальных пленников на скифе. После этого завязалась перестрелка, в которой Люк, защищая своих друзей, убил нескольких головорезов Джаббы, включая Клаату, и помог Лее сбежать с «Кетанны», после того, как она убила Джаббу Хатта. После уничтожения парусной баржи, Скайуокер и вся его команда невредимыми прошли сквозь опасную песчаную бурю, после чего Люк вместе с R2-D2 отделился от остальных и на своём «X-Wing»'е отправился на Дагоба, чтобы сдержать давнее обещание. Сдержанное обещание Испытание Эндора После Эндора Вентайн Возвращение на Деварон Восстановление Ордена джедаев Галактическая гражданская война окончилась подписанием Галактического соглашения — мирного договора между Республикой и Империей, согласно которому Империя обязана была оставаться в заданных границах, хотя остатки сил Империи по прежнему оставались в Неизведанных Регионах.Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary В этот период Скайуокер по прежнему находился в поисках знаний джедаев, надеясь разыскать уничтоженную Империей информацию. В этом ему помогал Лор Сан Текка — исследователь и последователь Культа Силы. Сан Текка был достаточно стар, чтобы помнить какими были рыцари-джедаи до Войн клонов, и он не верил имперской пропаганде, говорившей что джедаи предали Старую Республику. Он верил в то, что для восстановления баланса в Силе необходимо возрождение Ордена джедаев, поэтому он был ценным союзником для Скайуокера и Органы. Исполняя последнюю волю магистра Йоды, Скайуокер приступил к обучению нового поколения джедаев, передавая им всё то, чему научился во время собственных тренировок. У него в обучении было несколько начинающих джедаев, включая собственного племянника — Бена, сына Органы и Соло. Родители Бена знали о тяге парня к тёмной стороне Силы и боялись, что он слишком похож на своего деда, поэтому они отправили парня для обучения к Скайукеру, в надежде, что он поможет ему. Однако Бен подвергся тлетворному влиянию Сноука, который владел тёмной Силой и возглавлял Первый орден, будучи его Верховным лидером и верящего в то, что новое поколение джедаев сможет уничтожить возрождающуюся военную машину Империи. Бен принял имя Кайло Рен и вырезал всех новых джедаев, уничтожив всё что Скайуокер возводил и весь его труд по их подготовке. Чувствуя ответственность за случившееся, Скайуокер бесследно исчез, отправившись в изгнание. Никто не знал куда именно направился Люк, но наиболее приближенные к нему полагали, что он отправился на поиски Первого храма джедаев. Единственной зацепкой, указывающий на его местонахождение была звёздная карта, указывающая путь на Эч-То — водную планету, на которой он провёл своё изгнание. Основная чатсть этой карты находилась в памяти R2, который находился в режиме ожидания с самого исчезновения Люка. Другой фрагмент карты хранился у Сан Текки, который ушёл на покой и обитал на пустынной планете Джакку. В изгнании Несмотря на то, что Скайуокер отошёл от участия в жизни галактики, его история, тем не менее, превратившись в легенды и мифы, была известна в каждом её уголке. Его подвиги времён Галактической гражданской войны были хорошо известны в Сопротивлении, группе борцов за свободу, возглавляемых генералом Органой во время их борьбы с Первым орденом. Пилот истребителя Сопротивления Джессика Пава, узнав от Трипио, который также служил Сопротивлению, что он когда-то принадлежал Скайуокеру, попросила дорида рассказать ей что-нибудь о бывшем хозяине. Трипио поведал ей историю о столкновении Скайуокера и Сарко Планка на Девароне и о том как Люк сдержал своё обещание, данное Фарнай, и вернулся на Деварон. У членов же Первого ордена было совсем другое представление о мастере-джедае; Первый орден внушал своим последователям, в том числе и штурмовикам, таким как FN-2187, что Скайуокер являлся врагом, который помог уничтожить Империю. Но вопреки многочисленным сведениям о жизни Люка, истории о её мистической стороне, основную часть которых составляли рассказы о его навыках джедая, воспринимались как мифы, нежели исторические факты. Спустя тридцать лет после битвы при Эндоре, Органа послала пилота истребителя По Дэмерона, сына Шары Бэй и Кеса Дэмерона, на Джакку, чтобы найти Сан Текку и восстановить карту предполагаемого местонахождения Скайуокера, так как она надеялась, что её брат вернётся и поможет в борьбе против тёмной стороной. Первый орден также узнал о карте и организовали её поиски, надеясь с её помощью найти последнего джедая и уничтожить его. Сан Текка отдал карту Дэмерону, который, в свою очередь, отдал её своему астродроиду BB-8 до того как прибыл Кайло Рен и Первый орден. Рен убил Сан Текку и взял Дэмерона в плен, надеясь узнать у него где карта. В это время на Джакку BB-8 попал к мусорщице Рей. Девушка верила, что Скайуокер всего-лишь миф, но не подозревала, что сама также обладает способностью к восприятию Силы. Объединившись с FN-2187, который взял себе имя Финн, после того как дезертировал из Первого ордена, Рей, с помощью Хана Соло и Чубакки, смогла доставить фрагмент карты Сопротивлению. После того как Рей обнаружила световой меч, ранее принадлежавший Энакину и Люку Скайуокерам, в пиратском дворце, владелицей которого была Маз Каната — тысячелетняя женщина, обладавшая познаниями в Силе — она начала раскрывать в себе способности к взаимодействию с Силой. Вскоре фрагмент карты из памяти BB-8 совместили с основной картой, которой владел R2-D2, и объединённая карта раскрыла путь к местонахождению Скайуокера. Взяв с собой его световой меч, Рей отыскала старого мастера-джедая на одном из островов удалённой планеты, где вручила ему старое оружие его отца, как символ того, что Люк — последняя надежда Галактики.Роман «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы» Появления * *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars: Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Lost Stars'' *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Vader Down 1: Vader Down, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 14'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Use the Force!'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' * *''Star Wars: Shattered Empire, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Shattered Empire, Part IV'' *''Aftermath'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" *[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *''Star Wars'': Episode VIII }} Неканоничные появления *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales'' **''Exit from Endor'' **''Mission to Mos Eisley'' **''Flight of the Falcon'' **''Gambit on Geonosis'' Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *"Star Wars: The Force Awakens Visual Dictionary" *''I Am a Droid'' *''I Am a Jedi'' *''I Am a Pilot'' * * * * * * ; image #7 * * * * * * * * * * ; image #7 * * }} Примечания и сноски }}